


Home for Christmas

by secondofmay



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Surprises, Tags Are Hard, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondofmay/pseuds/secondofmay
Summary: All you have ever wished for was to have no one else, but him this Christmas.A Kim Yugyeom/Reader one shot story.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to I'll be home by Meghan Trainor while reading this <3

You have known Yugyeom for over a year now; through a ridiculously popular dating app you didn’t have to mention for people to know. It was, at first, a matter of a stuff to let time pass just to make you feel less lonely and bored with your college life. It was indeed all fun, meeting a few guys who were on the same page as you - all tricks and games. Some of them were guys you only enjoyed chatting, you dated a few but you never really clicked, until you came across Yugyeom’s profile.

Yugyeom was supposed to be one of them, the guy you’ll only talk to when you feel like it, the guy you’ll ignore after a day or two, the guy who’s up for nothing but temporary things. You never took him seriously until in such a time that you realized it’s been so long enough for you to come into an epiphany. He felt like he’s exactly the right guy for you.

From the first time you saw his profile, you know his bio and description matched your liking. But you had this thought inside your head that you’ve met a couple of guys that the idea of you both matching was rather, usual. Just another game, no harm to cause. However, Yugyeom was different. You never notice how the time passes because you never stopped talking about all things that mattered and vice-versa.

He gets you. All the crazy things you would do in your life, he would do it too. He’s the kind of person who wouldn’t mind digging in one foot on the grave, just like you. It made you almost believe that every structure of his brain is a clone of yours. But there were ups and downs, as there would normally always be. It’s inevitable. It would be quite hard to believe that one never opposed to the other; if that’s the situation, it won’t last, maybe a short-term weak knot of lives but never effective.

It was never lame with Yugyeom. Nothing was ever boring to talk about with him. You felt this unusual attachment to him for the first three months and the thought of being in a relationship with someone overseas, someone you met online, someone you never found about their background and past lives, someone you never met the people they surround with, you were indeed scared. For someone who has the tiniest history but still damaged when it comes to trust, you were afraid and still struggled with the same issues.

But you didn’t want to let go nor even had the thoughts of letting him go. The fact that with just a click away, the string that you’re only holding on to can disappear in an instant. But despite the fear, you found out that he has been having his inner depths as well, Yugyeom was scared, more than you could imagine. And so you gave it a try, even though it was risky, even though you were afraid, even though there was no certainty, because you believe in him and he also believes in you. And that’s all that mattered. 

Your mom, on the other side, is unbelievably very supportive of you relationship. It was the opposite of what you expected her to say, especially with the fact that you have a foreign boyfriend overseas. You expected to hear endless nags like, “Oh darling you should be careful of who you meet online,” that’s usually extended with a, “He could be a pedophile, he could be a scammer, human trafficking happens.” But instead, she was nice and calm about it and most especially excited when you introduced him to her.

She would constantly tease you with stuff like, “I didn’t know you’re into Koreans.” And when they had their first conversation, it was your mom who insisted to talk to him first which made Yugyeom very nervous. It was probably the most nerve wracking day that he has ever had. It actually went good, too good that you feel like floating into the clouds because two of your most favorite people in the world finally have met each other, even though it was through a video call only. The first time she talked to him wasn’t even awkward as you would imagine. They easily caught up to each other’s personality, and your mom’s humor being the biggest factor of breaking the iceberg between them in a quick period of time.

  
  


It’s that time of the year again.

Despite the festive season of sparkling colorful lights and glammed up trees with lanterns on people’s front yards, you suddenly felt this unusual feeling for the first time, as if something else was missing. A space in your chest, or rather a weight on your shoulder you couldn’t even bare to put in to words, but it is the first time at this time of the year that you are capable of feeling this.

But then you knew exactly what it was - discontentment.

You always knew who you wanted to be with. You always knew who your arms are craving of wrapping in. You always knew whose strange warmth you’ve been wanting to cave you in. You always knew whose presence you’ve been wanting for this time of the year - your favorite season with your favorite person. And without a doubt, you knew that it is Yugyeom. 

You’ve always wanted to meet him and maybe finally feel each other’s proximity, but it just couldn’t seem possible as of the moment. Not just financially, but the fact that you are both two busy college students, struggling and fighting through it, you had no other choice but to sacrifice being in each others arms for the sake of your future. A future that you both wanted to plan and spend with each other.

  
  


You sat next to your mom in the passenger seat still in daze and lost in your thoughts as you look out the window, your car moving past pretty lights that were hung on the faux pine trees on the streets. She hasn’t explained well the reason why you had to go to the airport aside from the few facts that it is a colleague of hers who is coming to the city for a while.

It confused you however because why the hell would you pick up a “colleague” of hers from the airport when you know that  _ that  _ colleague of hers lives in the same city as you? Doesn’t she have her own family to pick her up? You have asked your mom that very same question, but she just shrugged and continued on driving which could be answered by, “She’s going to be here for a business trip honey, she has nowhere to stay.” But there was just silence followed by an ambiguous smile that also means just shut it.

And second of all, “colleague” from where and when? Being a child of a single mom, you grew close not only to her but also to her friends, so you were certain that you know every single person your mom are friends with. You know them all by face and she never mentioned one living or working abroad. And lastly, your mom is the lazy type so how close could they be for her to pick them up? However, no matter how devastated you were by not knowing the truth, you were just left defeated in your seat.

You were left mummed while watching every stop light turns green until it finally hit you, you are picking  _ him  _ up.

“It’s your boyfriend, isn’t it?!” You exclaimed, startling your mother from her cautious driving.

“God’s sake, you’re going to kill the both of us!” She snapped as she shifted her glance from the road to you, her eyebrows furrowed.

You scooted closer to her, gripping her arms, you pushed in, “You got a boyfriend, don’t you? Oh mom you could have told me! You know I’ll be-“

“Shut it! Look, you’re right. I would’ve told you.  _ Only  _ if that boyfriend ever existed. But how many times did I tell you that it’s a colleague of mine?” She explained. That’s what you needed, for her to somehow speak through the whole trip, but of course she wouldn’t spill, still.

“What’s so special about him then? Okay, or rather her or they? That you wouldn’t even spill a single clue on who the hell are we picking?”

You waited for her response, like a puppy loyally waiting for its master to give its food, but then again she gave you nothing but that same look.

But if you were to admit, there was a knot in your stomach while you were sitting in that passenger seat. Something was  _ really  _ odd. As soon as your mom curved in to park the car, you heart started beating odder than usual. Maybe it’s just the airport, you thought. You have loved going to airports ever since. It was something that cannot be explained, the odd and overwhelming sensation of hearing the airplane’s roar nearby and the polished floors and cold feeling inside, the excited air that is mostly mixed of sorrows and griefs of goodbye’s.

You felt your palm wet and your soles cold as soon as you stepped in. It is very unusual - to feel like this as if you’re meeting a celebrity, as if you’re gonna perform on a stage. You didn’t like it one bit. Your mom noticed you getting nervous so she took your hand and tangled her fingers with yours as she gave you a really warm smile.

“Your hands are too cold honey. Do you want some coffee or anything warm?” She offered with concern. Just the mention of coffee somehow lifted your spirit up and you can’t ever say no to coffee. Even though you were unsure whether it’s gonna help your nerves get better, you still agreed. “Definitely. I think so. Should I get it?”

“No, stay here. The passengers are gonna be out in any minute.” Your mom hurriedly stopped you and started walking slowly away from you.

“But that colleague of yours doesn’t even know me, he might kno-“

“He will recognize you, honey. He knows you best.” She smiled endearingly.

“Who-“

You grew more confused with the act your mom is pulling, but then it was too late for you to even know the reason why when she already left you and went to the direction of the small coffee shop inside the airport.

Your hands grew colder than ever, you were probably slightly shaking too. You couldn’t even stood calmly and you hate it. You weren’t anxious or anything bad, you just didn’t feel really well. Something’s just odd. So, you lean by the post and started biting your nails, tapping your foot once in a while as you check your phone for Yugyeom’s message. He hasn’t been on for about 12 hours, which was another weird thing as well. You started to worry but you tried not to think about it much, he could overslept or he could be at home with his parents.

The passengers started coming out one by one, a few were pulling their luggage behind with the look of relief of finally being home, some of them even dramatically dropped their bags as they excitedly run to their loved ones, the longing of finally having them in embrace after a long time of waiting finally coming true. You started to feel a pang of panic in your chest and you started looking for your mom from the direction of the coffee shop, tip toeing from the queue and hoards of people walking out. Until your heart felt like it was dropped somewhere deep down, six feet under. A thud. A loud one. And another one.

You spotted a face. A familiar one. 

His hair. His silver hair. They fall messily just above his eyes. It was pretty cute, you have always loved how they were never groomed. They just fall into the right places that make them look perfect on him.

His eyes. Those hazelnut colored eyes. Those familiar mismatched lids you would always love to tease on him. But if you were to be asked, it is what you love the most about him. Those eyes that would reveal pure intentions that you only saw behind the screen is now finally in front of you.

His nose. The perfect structure of his nose that scrunches whenever he laughs, it never fails to send flutters into your heart.

His lips. Those pink and plump lips. You know exactly how they looked like, you know exactly how its shaped, but you never knew its natural color because they were always filtered by technology which never showed what’s natural. And those very same lips, were the ones you have always wondered when and how they would feel on yours.

And then there he was, his eyes were shining as you were frozen on your ground, unable to move. You tried to pinch yourself to believe that you are still alive, that you are standing on this ground, that what you’re seeing is reality. But no matter how hard you pinch yourself, reality itself showed up. There were his eyes, looking at  _ no one else  _ but you with his precious smile that flashed his white teeth. He’s getting closer and you are fazed with all the unknown feelings, the mixture of cold and white heat washing all over you.

_ This must be a dream _ , you thought.

And you felt a trickle of tear falling onto your cheek, a tear that bears all the words you would want to say right now, but your senses wouldn’t allow you to. You feel like the ground is sucking you in. Your stomach started to let its butterflies flutter on you with your head still in a haze that you wanted to scream. He was just there walking closer to you and after the endless pinching and reassuring yourself, you finally moved from your place and started walking faster.

Each step you take makes every sleepless nights that you’ve had worth it. Each step that you take brings you closer to him and you promise to yourself that you will never forget them, never forget how it felt like - the feeling of finally meeting him, of finally being home. You waited for so long, being miles away to now meters away.  _ This is it _ , there is no turning back. This man is yours and you are his too.

And without any second thoughts, you finally wrapped your arms around him. You felt like you were floating in the air, but you couldn’t care less. You are within his warm embrace, within his touch, within his proximity. This is what it feels like, to finally be home and you couldn’t say anything but just to feel him even more.

He’s wearing this thick coat of his with a couple more of layers of clothing and he felt so warm. He smelled like heaven. His skin, the skin on his neck feels like it’s his softest spot and you just couldn’t bear to lift your head up, still in the process of deciding to either wake up from this dream or to just stay like this. But the answer is neither because you’re in reality, with him, with your skin against his. 

And you’re snapped out of it as he brings you back down to your ground and you’re standing in front of him towering over you, wiping your tears with his cold thumb but it’s his tear that landed on your cheek and then he chuckled, it sounds like song you finally heard live. You reached to wipe his cheeks and buried your face on his broad chest.

“Are you really here?” You said, your voice muffled as you haven’t lifted your head up. 

“I’m here. This isn’t a screen anymore. This is real, as real as my chocolate drinks. You can pinch me all you want now. Didn’t you always tell me that you wanted to squeeze my cheeks? You can do it now. Not on screen, but in real life.” Yugyeom said through the endless tears that kept on flowing on his cheeks.

He then lifted your chin and looked at you straight in the eyes, “Just don’t go too hard on my cheeks babe okay?” You both chuckled with happy tears still staining your faces as you softly pinched his nose. He scrunched them right away while wrapping you back in his arms again. You stood in that position for a while until he let you go. When you turned to where Yugyeom was smiling at, you saw your mom bringing two cups of coffee and one cup of what seemed like a hot chocolate with her.

_ Of course _ , she knew everything.

“Mom!” You screamed as you pulled her into a hug. You were grateful of when she supported your relationship, but you couldn’t thank her enough for helping the love of your life be with you on this special day.

“So hello Yugyeom!” she exclaimed. She looked so small beside Yugyeom too, just like you. Yugyeom shyly embraces her, “Mom.”

She teasingly looked at Yugyeom and replied, “I’m still in the process of deciding whether I should allow you to call me mom in real life.” With your mom’s last statement, you all laughed together as you gather Yugyeom’s things to get ready to go home. You looked at Yugyeom beside you, you still couldn’t believe that he is alive breathing just right beside you. Being with Yugyeom was just one of your million prayers.

You wished for no one else but him this Christmas, and finally, he is here.

Home is finally here for Christmas.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an advance Christmas gift to all of you guys~ We hope that this isn't too fluff for you and we hope that you liked it even if it was a short one only. Also, we couldn't wait for MiRACLE! Aaaahhh! Yugyeom and Youngjae's messages from ig were just too soft for us, we love got7 so much :c
> 
> Anyways, as always, please don't hesitate to tell us your thoughts, leave a few comments, just please be kind <3 And, don't forget to stream #MiRACLE soon once it's out!


End file.
